


30 Days with my Boyfriend

by Acetonperoxid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetonperoxid/pseuds/Acetonperoxid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories based on the 30 Day OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Mariku buried his hands in his pockets. “Stop that,” he muttered and sped up his steps, as if he tried to shake off Malik. Malik stopped and pressed his lips together. “Idiot,” he cat-called at Mariku, then turned on his heel and went back home. The desire to spend the day with Mariku was gone. If Mariku wasn’t willing to show that they belonged together, he would make it easy for him and stay away from him.  
He banged the door behind himself. Malik took a deep breath. He calmed himself and felt the disappointment taking over. He had known, it would be difficult with Mariku, but he could at least try to show some affection. After all, he did everything for Mariku. Malik looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. He hadn’t demanded anything impossible from Mariku, had he?

Mariku gazed after Malik and sighed. He had known immediately, it was a bad idea. No matter what he did, in the end he would make Malik unhappy. He had this doubtful talent of doing everything wrong related to Malik. Even if he meant well, in the end it was just wrong. They argued often and Mariku felt like he became more and more a burden to Malik. Why was he still here? He couldn’t understand what Malik saw in him and why he hadn’t chased him to hell already. Mariku looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. It was just a little thing, he had asked of him.

Later, as Mariku came home, Malik gave him the go-by. Malik cleaned, it was one of his quirks. When he was angry, he cleaned the whole flat. Their home had never been messy lately. “That was really childish,” Mariku said, as he watched Malik scrubbing the bathroom floor. Malik said nothing, but Mariku noticed how he tensed his jaw. Mariku left him alone and went to the kitchen. Shards of broken plates lay in the trash. Why did he have to twist the knife in the wound? He sat down at the table. Despite his feelings for Malik, he was too proud to truly admit them. He should be happy, but all he did was to destroy his own happiness.

Malik didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day. He just gave him bitter glances. Mariku was used to them. They had already been in this situation too often, and again, he thought of leaving. Malik deserved better, but in the end he stayed by his side. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.  
Malik turned off the TV, without regard for Mariku, and went to bed. Mariku followed him. He never knew how he should act in this kind of situation. He switched off the lights and lay himself down next to Malik. Mariku stared at his back. In the dark, he couldn’t make out any details, but he still saw the scars, standing out white from the dark skin. He owed them his existence. He was alive, thanks to something Malik hated. Their relationship had always been ill-fated. 

He gently stroked Malik’s back. Malik winced and turned around. “Stop it!” He hated it, when someone touched his scars.  
“Malik…” But Malik turned his head to the side. “Malik.” Suddenly he grabbed Malik’s wrist and pressed his arm between them on the mattress. Surprised Malik looked at him. Mariku interlaced their fingers together. His heart raced with excitement. Silently they starred at their hands.  
“It’s okay for me, as long as we are alone,” Mariku whispered, “for the beginning at least.”  
“You’re such an idiot,” said Malik, but Mariku saw the smile on his face. He closed his eyes and squeezed Malik‘s hand. Small steps to happiness.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

"I hate it here!" Malik crossed his arms. "That was the stupidest, dumbest, stupidest, dumbest idea you've ever had."  
"You were really thrilled when I suggested it," objected Mariku and straightened his cap.  
"I didn’t know it would be so damn cold here!"  
"Snow is cold.”  
"I hate snow!" Mariku sighed. Perhaps it would have been better if they would have gone to the beach instead. He had really thought a couple of days just for them, alone in a mountain cabin, surrounded by nothing but snow, would be romantic. At least Malik had the same opinion until recently.  
"Come on, Malik." He wanted to hug him, but Malik pushed him away.  
"Don’t touch me! I want to go home!"  
"We won’t be picked up until Sunday."  
Malik stomped his foot angrily and stirred up some fresh snow. "Then I'll go home by myself!" He turned around and started walking.  
"Malik, this is madness," Mariku called after him.  
Malik just showed him the middle finger and went the path downhill unperturbed. Mariku glanced at their bags, standing in front of the door, rolled his eyes and then followed Malik. He couldn’t leave him alone.

Suddenly Malik gave a surprised yelp and the next thing Mariku saw was his friend, losing his balance and tumbling a few feet down the path. Mariku began to run, and almost slipped himself, but he could keep his balance. When he reached Malik, he got on his knees beside him. Malik had his arms stretched to the side, his face was partly covered with snow, and he didn’t look very happy. "I hate it here!" Mariku helped him to his feet and gently wiped the snow off. Supported by Mariku, Malik limped back to the hut.   
Mariku pushed the door open. The heat inside was burning on his cold skin. He sat Malik on the sofa, took their bags into the cabin and closed the door.   
"I'll make you some tea," he told Malik and pulled his cap from his head. "You should get out of your wet clothes." He hung his jacket on the hook and looked up at Malik, who had again crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

 

As Mariku returned with the tea, Malik was still sulking, but at least he had taken off his jacket and gloves. He handed the cup to Malik and then picked up his clothes. "I'm cold," complained Malik.  
"I'll see if I can find some blankets." Mariku put up the blankets from the bed and found two more in the closet. He wrapped up Malik in blankets like a cocoon. "Alright," Mariku smiled, "that should keep you warm. Are you hungry?" Malik shook his head. "Okay," he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "I’m going to put our stuff in the closet now.”

He hadn’t even begun when Malik called for him again. "I'm cold."  
"I don’t have any more blankets. Do you want to sit next to the heater?"  
"I'm cold," repeated Malik. He had his head turned to the side slightly.  
"I ..." But then it dawned on him what Malik truly wanted. With a small smile on his lips, he sat down next to Malik, who raised his blankets to let Mariku slip into his "cocoon". Mariku put his arms around Malik, who clung to him. "Better?" Malik nodded in response and closed his eyes.


	3. Gaming

"I can’t watch any longer," wailed Mariku.  
"Then stop looking," Malik hissed back.  
"What you are doing is hurting me physically."  
"Oh please, you don’t even know what that means."  
Mariku took a deep breath. "Give me the controller."  
"No!"  
"This is abuse!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"I'll do it if you give me the controller in exchange." Mariku stood up from the couch and sat next to Malik on the floor. "Give it to me."  
"Fuck you."  
"If you give me the controller." Malik grabbed the second controller, which was on the floor and slammed it powerfully in Mariku’s lap. Mairku’s face contorted with pain. "Oh fuck, I won’t fuck anyone today. Damn, that hurts."  
"Shut up!"  
"What am I supposed to do with it anyway?" He held up the controller. "Are you challenging me?"  
"If you’ll shut up then, yes."  
Skeptical Mariku looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. "You’re going to lose."  
"You're just scared."  
Mariku straightened himself. "Okay, but let's make this a bit more interesting. Who loses, has to take off his clothes. One piece after another."  
"And then?"  
"Then you have to run around naked for the rest of the day."  
"We will see? Bring it on!"  
"You should stop watching these American shows." Grinning Mariku shook his head. "Now give me your controller."  
"Why?"  
"I'm Player 1."  
Annoyed Malik looked at Mariku. "You can’t be serious!"  
"I am, now come on."  
Malik rolled his eyes. "You're such a freak." He swapped controller with Mariku.  
"Time to beat you up.”

The first fight was over quickly. Mariku beat Malik's character almost without resistance into the ground. "Don’t think I have regards for you, just because I fuck you," he said with a smile while Malik took off a sock. He could hardly wait to see Malik walking around naked for the rest of the day. The smile turned into a grin. They would have a lot of fun today.  
In the second battle, he defeated Malik again and the next sock left his foot.  
In the next fight Malik showed an amazing defense and won by a nose. "Every dog has his day." Mariku grinned at Malik, who just stared grimly at the screen. And in the next fight he defeated Mariku again. "You are quite lucky sometimes." Malik only made a snarky sound. His fingers clenched around the controller. He shot a glance at Mariku and started grinning. He'd knock him off his perch.

 

Shirt, pants, and then he slammed the controller on the floor.  
"You’re breaking it," chuckled Malik, and Mariku gave him a dirty look.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Maybe it was just luck." Malik's grin broadened and he put his controller aside.  
"You were just mucking around with me the whole time, admit it." Malik began to laugh. He leaned forward and pressed Mariku on the floor.  
"Yes," Malik replied, letting his finger slide along the waistband of Mariku’s shorts. He grinned at Mariku. "Now get undressed, Sweetheart."


	4. On A Date

Malik linked arms with Mariku and snuggled up to him. "Okay, what do you want to do first? Roller coaster? Or roller coaster? Or maybe the roller coaster?" Mariku asked.  
"First of all, I want ice cream."  
"It’s eight o’clock in the morning."  
"So what? It's never too early for ice cream." They had driven two hours to get to the amusement park and even if Mariku had grumbled, because he had to get up so early, he could never deny any of Malik’s requests. He wasn’t mad enough to even try it.   
"But then it’s time for the roller coaster!"  
"Why are you so eager?"  
"I need something to wake me up. It’s eight o’clock in the morning!"  
"I thought the quickie would have been enough." Malik grinned.  
"The drive was tiring." Mariku replied, also grinning.  
Malik leaned close to Mariku’s ear. "Do you want again?"  
"Are you asking me this for real?"  
"But first buy me ice cream."  
"Anything you want, honey." They strolled through the park, which was still quite empty. It was during the week, and so they were almost spared of children. Some families were already in the park though.  
"What do you want?"  
"Strawberry and vanilla."  
"The strawberry and vanilla mix, please, and vanilla."  
"Oh cotton candy. It is blue!"  
"And cotton candy." He handed Malik his ice cream cone and carried his own together with the cotton candy.  
Malik licked his ice cream gleefully while he admired the attractions with wide eyes. He had never been to an amusement park before and felt like a kid again. Malik snacked on cotton candy and grabbed Mariku’s hand as he had finished his ice cream.

"Alight, which roller coaster first?" asked Mariku. His fingers were sticky and he tried to wipe them on his clothes.  
"I think I'm sick," wailed Malik.  
"I told you; too much sugar in the morning isn’t good." Malik let go of Marikus's hand and sat down on a bench.  
"Will you fetch me a drink?"  
Mariku leaned down and kissed Malik. His lips were sticky. "I'll be right back."

He came back with a bottle of water, handed it to Malik and sat down next to him. Malik drank the bottle half empty and leaned back. "Are you feeling better?"  
"A little, yes." Malik stretched himself and took another sip.  
"Fine, what do you want to do? Before the queues get longer..."  
"That one!" He pointed to the other side of the road.  
"That one?" Mariku asked with a critical look.  
"Are you afraid?" Malik grinned.  
"Definitely not." Mariku pulled Malik to his feet and took the bottle from him. He drank it and threw it in the trash. Mariku straightened himself and stared at the building in front of him: a ghost train.  
"Come on, Mariku." Malik grabbed his hand and pulled him to the entrance.  
"Aren’t you usually sitting in a car, or something?"  
"No, you have to walk through for yourself.” Joyful, he pushed open the door to the house of horrors. Only Mariku didn’t look happy at all.

It was dark and Mariku's heart was thumping like mad. He was glad, he held Malik's hand. Malik screamed and then laughed while Mariku was only a step away from a panic attack. He regretted having eaten the ice cream. When was this finally over?  
The dim light flickered and then went out completely. Mariku felt a cold breath on his cheek. Malik suddenly let go of his hand. "Malik?" hissed Mariku. "Malik, damn it." But Malik said nothing. Mariku tried to locate him in the darkness. He didn’t dare to move or reach out for Malik. "Malik! Malik!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead. As something touched him on the shoulder he yelled in panic. Then he heard Malik's laughter in front of him. "You bastard!" Something touched him again, but if Malik was in front of him, whose hand was on his shoulder? The light flickered again and in the mirror on the wall, Mariku could see who was touching him. She was pale and too skinny for her dress. Her long black hair hung in her face and her fingernails were more like claws. Screaming Mariku broke free and clung to Malik, who shook with laughter. Again, the light went out and the woman was gone when it came back on.

 

Malik blinked against the sun as they left the house of horrors and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Mariku clung to his arm so hard that it hurt, but it didn’t bother him. It was worth the pain. "I didn’t know, you can be so cute," he chuckled.  
"Shut up," Mariku hissed at him.  
"Oh come on, that was funny!"  
"Fuck you."  
Malik paused and touched Mariku on the cheek. He stretched a little and kissed him. "I’ll protect you."  
"I hate you."  
Malik kissed his friend again. "I love you too. And now I want a lollipop."  
"Go buy one yourself." grumbled Mariku. He was still angry because Malik made fun of him. He hated horror. He hated, hated, HATED it!  
Malik grinned. "But not that kind of lollipop…”


	5. Kissing

His lips were soft. They tasted like vanilla, at least kind of, but maybe that was just his imagination. His heart raced with excitement and he felt this pleasant tingling sensation in his stomach. But it was not only in his stomach; it ran through his whole body. He put his arms around Malik and pressed his body against his own. He would never let him go. Malik's mouth opened willingly for his tongue. He rubbed his tongue against Malik’s and felt a shiver going through his body. His whole body was going crazy since they started kissing. His hand brushed underneath Malik's shirt and he gently stroked over his skin. Was this how love felt? It was wonderful. He was already addicted to Malik, just after one kiss.

 

Mariku’s lips were rough and dry, but that didn’t bother Malik. He had waited so long. He had assumed, it would never happen, but now here he was, in Mariku’s arms and his lips on his own. He was nervous; he could feel the nervousness down to his fingertips. As Mariku hugged him, he got goose bumps. Their tongues caressed each other. He fondled Mariku’s hair. His whole body was overflowing with emotions. It felt like his heart would jump out of his chest any moment, just because Mariku kissed him.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other silently. Mariku stroked Malik’s cheek. His lips glistened wet. Malik wanted to say something, but no sound left his throat. His throat felt constricted. He leaned forward and kissed Mariku again. He never wanted to stop.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

Malik frowned. Something about Mariku seemed odd to him. He looked like he always did, but something was bothering Malik. "What?" asked Mariku and put the milk back in the fridge.  
"Is that my shirt...?"  
Mariku looked at his shirt and dragged on the fabric. "Could be, I was in a hurry this morning. I just grabbed something that was lying there." He noticed Malik's slightly disapproving look. "What? You've always wear my clothes."  
"But I'm always careful! You damage it."  
Mariku raised his eyebrows. "I? May I remind you of my really nice white sweater I had to throw away because someone had poured tomato sauce over it? Or two of my best jeans, which now have holes?"  
"Accidents, not my fault." Malik defended himself.  
"And I damage your stuff on purpose?" Mariku asked with a grin. Malik pressed his lips together and seemed to search for an answer. The ringing of the phone redeemed Malik from his unpleasant situation. Mariku gazed after him, shaking his head. This boy...

 

"Well, do you feel comfortable in my sweater?" Mariku asked when he came home and saw Malik sitting on the couch.  
"Its mine." said Malik angrily.  
"Just because you constantly wear it, doesn’t make it yours." He sat down on the couch next to Malik. "But that's okay, because you're my friend. I love you and I share my stuff with you." Malik put his head in Mariku’s lap and Mariku stroked his hair. "Even my underwear. And I won’t blame you, when you damage it."  
Malik raised an eyebrow. "Your underwear?"  
"Yes, even my underwear."  
"Good."  
"Good?"  
"I wear it.”


	7. Cosplaying

"So, why do I have to come with you again?" asked Mariku and shoved a grape into his mouth.  
"I don’t want to go alone."  
"And why do I have to dress up, too?"  
"I don’t have the guts to do it alone."  
"There are a bunch of freaks," Mariku ate more grapes, "you're not alone."  
"But I want you to come with me. Please Mariku." Malik took Mariku’s hand and looked at him pleadingly. "Without you, I’m afraid."  
Mariku sighed. "I hope I get a cool costume at least."  
"Well," Malik sat down at the table next to Mariku and flipped open his laptop, "I don’t know what we could do, yet. I want something that fits together." Mariku moved closer. "What do you think about superheroes? Avengers are quite popular at the moment."  
"Oh, I want to be Iron Man!" Mariku said immediately. "That is exactly my style."  
"And how do you think we get his suit? That won’t be easy. And who should I be then?"  
"Well, his chick." Mariku replied, shrugging.  
"I was more thinking of Thor and Loki." Mariku stroked his hair back to copy Loki's hairstyle. Malik began to laugh. "Well, perhaps something else would be better."  
"Why?"  
"You look really stupid with this hairstyle." Malik grinned, stroked Mariku’s hair and ruffled it. "We need someone who has a similar hairstyle." Malik looked at his boyfriend musing. "Chewbacca! And I do Han Solo."  
"Are you crazy? If anything, I do Han Solo," he grinned at Malik, "and you are Princess Leia."  
"Why do you want me to dress as a girl all the time?"  
Mariku looked at his boyfriend. "Why not? How about a maid dress?"  
Malik punched Mariku in the shoulder. "Certainly not!"  
"But Jedi would be cool." Mariku stood up and swung an invisible sword.  
"But that’s simple." Malik didn’t look happy. "Random Jedi are boring."  
"They have light sabers, that's not boring at all!" said Mariku indignant and sat back in his chair.   
"Okay, let's rather look at anime. Evangelion is also pretty popular."  
"What?"  
"Neon Genesis Evangelion," said Malik and searched the Internet for pictures. He turned the laptop to Mariku. "This."  
"Suits?"  
"Suits."  
This put a wide grin on Mariku’s lips. "You, in such a skin-tight, really, really skin-tight, suit?"  
Malik turned the laptop back. "No Suits. Definitely no suits."  
"Oh come on," begged Mariku still grinning. "It would be really hot."  
"No," said Malik and darted an angry glance at Mariku. "Let's find something else."

 

"I'll stay at home." Malik sighed and closed the laptop. "We didn’t find anything." He crossed his arms over his chest. They spent the whole evening trying to find matching costumes, but they couldn’t agree on anything.  
Mariku flipped through the TV guide. "I know what we're doing." he said suddenly.  
"What?"  
Mariku looked at Malik and smiled. "Secret."  
"But nothing skin-tight."  
"Promise."

 

Mariku looked at himself. "Orange isn’t my color."  
"Nonsense." Malik beamed with joy. "You look fantastic!" He embraced him enthusiastically. "That was such a great idea! Sakuma and Genda are perfect! And they fit together so well."  
"I have orange stripes on my cheeks," muttered Mariku. As he flicked through the TV guide, he had read about _Inazuma Eleven_ and remembered how they had both followed the anime. Malik had wanted something matching and Sakuma and Genda were just right for them.  
"You look great and it suits you so well."  
"You look a bit scary with only one eye, though."  
Malik grinned. "I think it's cool. I've got an eye patch."  
"But these gloves," Mariku put the football on the ground and looked at his hands. He wore goalkeeper gloves. "I can’t feel anything. How am I supposed to touch you like this?"  
Malik kissed him comfortingly. "Poor boy, but you look really hot in this shirt." He kissed Mariku again. "And now help me go down those stairs. My field of vision is a bit limited." Mariku picked up the football and took Malik by the hand.


	8. Shopping

"I want to go home," muttered Mariku and Malik gave him an angry look.  
"We haven’t even started yet," objected Malik and took his boyfriend by the hand.  
"I don’t even want to!" Mariku let himself be pulled along the street by Malik.  
"I see you running around in the same clothes for weeks, you need new clothes."  
"They still fit.”  
"But they are old, and ugly, and damaged."  
"May I remind you, that most of my shirts are ripped mainly because you're so keen on me... umpf." Malik pressed his hand on Mariku’s mouth.  
"Not on the street," he hissed, eyes narrowed. Mariku grinned as Malik took away his hand. "Now, stop making a fuss. You're not a child anymore!" Mariku sighed in defeat. He had no choice anyway.

While Malik moved from hanger to hanger, Mariku was bored and glanced around the store. He hated to go shopping, especially clothes. There was such a large range of clothes; he always felt a little lost. Malik was on top of things, so Mariku let him choose his clothes. Two girls stood near and their glanced were a bit too obtrusive. Mariku gave them a sly smile and they began to giggle.  
"Here!" With a frown Malik pressed two pairs of pants against Mariku’s chest. Guiltily Mariku dropped his gaze. "Hold this!" They walked from clothes rack to clothes rack and the mountain of clothes in Mariku’s arm grew.  
"You know, I can only take three things into the changing room?" Mariku noted.  
"Yes." Malik said coolly and Mariku sighed. It was nice when Malik was jealous, but also exhausting.

"So," Malik turned to his boyfriend and sorted the clothes in his hands, “those pants first." He relieved Mariku from the clothes and put everything on a small stool. Mariku changed his clothes reluctantly. He would rather be at home, wearing nothing but Malik's weight while he pressed him against a wall. Malik looked at him as he stepped out of the changing room. "Turn around." Mariku did as he was told. "No, no, no." Mariku felt like a dress-up-doll. "Hm," Malik looked at his boyfriend thoughtful, "I don’t know." He tilted his head slightly. "No, better not." Mariku rolled his eyes. He wanted to get out of here. The third pants were finally after Malik's taste. "Perfect!" Mariku couldn’t see the difference to the previous ones.  
"What makes them better than the others?" He asked.  
"Your ass looks really hot in them."  
Mariku raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? You were pissed off because I smiled at the girls earlier and now you want them staring at my ass?"  
Malik grabbed Mariku’s shirt and pulled him close for a kiss. "Well, your ass is my property." He said with a small grin.  
"I’ll never understand you." Mariku muttered, shaking his head.  
"Here," Malik gave him the next pieces of clothes, "and keep on the trousers. I want to know how it looks together."

Two of the shirts made it through Malik's control. "Try on the button-down shirts next."  
"I hate them, they have too many buttons." Mariku complained.  
"Put them on!" ordered Malik and Mariku resigned to his fate. 

"Oooh!" Malik's eyes widened as Mariku came out of the changing room again. He brushed Mariku’s shirt smooth and let his hands rest on his chest. "That's hot." Malik whispered and slowly opened two buttons. Gently his fingers brushed over the exposed skin.  
"If you keep this up, I drag you into this changing room and fuck you until they kick us out." Malik withdrew his hands and refrained from Mariku. His cheeks were slightly flushed.  
"Try on the next one." he muttered embarrassed. Mariku grinned. It happened rarely, that Malik would make a move on him in public.

Two pairs of pants, five shirts, a belt, and two sweatshirts later Malik was almost satisfied. "You still need a jacket." he said and began to search for one. Mariku sank onto the stool. Hopefully he was finally free now.

Malik came back with a very nice leather jacket and gave it to Mariku with delight on his face. Mariku put it on at once. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded satisfied. Even Malik didn’t complain. "It suits you really well." He touched the leather and Mariku saw him swallow hard. Malik shook his head slightly and took the clothes, he had chosen. "That would be everything." Mariku took off the jacket and followed Malik to the checkout.

Mariku sighed in relief as he came out of the story with a bag in his hand. Finally he could go home. He turned to go, but Malik stopped him. "Where are you going?"  
"Home?" Mariku replied slightly irritated.  
"We are not done yet."  
"What?"  
"That was just the first store." Malik grabbed his hand. "Come!" He let Malik drag him along the street. What had he done to deserve this?


	9. Hanging out with friends

“You can’t be serious.” Mariku looked at Malik in disbelief.  
“I am.”  
“You do remember what happened last time?”  
“I do.”  
“You want me to have two broken rips again?”  
“No, I want you to behave like a normal human being.”  
“I can’t stand him!”  
“Yeah, I know, but Ryou is my friend, so you have to deal with Bakura, if you like it or not.”  
“I’ll break his nose again.”  
“No, you won’t! Don’t let him provoke you.”  
“He provokes me by just breathing.” Malik rolled his eyes. “Why can’t I stay at home?”  
“Well fine, stay at home. I’ll have a nice day with Ryou and Bakura.”  
“No, I don’t trust him.”  
“What do you think he will do?” Mariku shrugged his shoulders. “You’re such a child.” Malik said and put on his jacket. 

Grumbling Mariku followed Malik down the street. He wasn’t happy about seeing Bakura. Every time they met it ended in a fight. Last time, he broke Bakura’s nose, while Bakura broke two of his rips. Malik was so mad at him, Mariku was afraid. Mariku didn’t want that to happen again, but seeing Bakura’s face was enough to make him angry.  
“You know, if you would stop starting a fight with everyone, we could hang out with Yuugi and his friends.”  
“That’s even worse.”  
“So, you’re admitting Bakura isn’t as worse as Yuugi?”  
“I’m admitting Bakura is only one idiot, while Yuugi and his friends are five idiots. Also, I don’t like the way Jonouchi looks at you.”

“Oh, there they are!” Malik said and waved. Mariku rolled his eyes at the sight of Bakura. If looks could kill both of them would have dropped dead already.  
“Malik, Mariku, nice to see you. How’s it going?” Malik and Ryou immediately started chit-chatting while Mariku and Bakura were just staring at each other. Their bodies were tensed and ready for a fight. 

“Are you going to Yuugi’s party?” Ryou asked, and Mariku’s and Bakura’s gazes turned to their lovers at the same time.  
“I’m not sure yet.”  
“What party?” Asked Mariku  
“We’re not going,” said Bakura at the same time.  
“Yuugi’s having a party next weekend and he invited us.” Malik explained and took his boyfriend by the hand.  
“We’re not going.” Mariku repeated Bakura’s words.  
“Oh come on, it would be nice.”  
“No!” Bakura and Mariku said at the same time. Ryou rolled his eyes and Malik look at Mariku disappointed.  
“I’m not allowing Jonouchi around you.” Mariku said angrily.  
“Honda wants to fuck you. I’m not letting him anywhere close to you.” Bakura insisted. 

Mariku and Bakura looked at each other. “So, you think one of Yuugi’s friends wants to fuck your boyfriend too?” Mariku asked.  
“I not only think he wants to, I know it, but Ryou thinks I’m just imagining it.”  
“I know what you mean. Malik’s the same. I’m pretty sure Jonouchi would hit on him as soon as I’m not looking.”  
“I really wish Honda would give me a reason to break every bone in his body.”  
“Yeah, same goes for Jonouchi. I just want to beat the living daylight out of him.”

Malik and Ryou looked at their boyfriends in disbelief. “Are they just becoming friends?”  
“It… looks like it.”


	10. With animal ears

"Hello." Malik greeted his boyfriend, yawning as he got home. He gave him a quick look and then continued towards the kitchen. Suddenly he stopped, blinked and went back again. "What’s that?"  
Mariku grinned. "Cool, isn’t it?" The white cat ears on his head wiggled.  
"What-is-that?" repeated Malik.  
"They move, depending on what you think."  
"You don’t really believe that, do you?" Mariku looked at Malik with a mischievous grin and the cat ears began to twitch wildly. "Okay, okay, maybe it works like that." He sat down on the couch. "Why did you buy that?"  
"Because I think it’s cool." Mariku said, shrugging.  
"You have cat ears!"  
"So what?"  
Malik looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. "You always surprise me.”   
"I don’t want you to get bored," said Mariku. "Do you want to put them on, too?" Without waiting for an answer, he took the ears off and tried to put them on Malik’s head.  
"I would rather not."  
"Come on, Malik. Just for a second." He pushed aside Malik's arms and put the ears on his head. Malik sighed in defeat. The plastic pressed against his temple and he heard the ears moving. "They just need time to adjust," said Mariku. What was it with Mariku and his crazy ideas? He definitely needed a decent hobby.

Mariku leaned back. He looked pleased. "Prick up your ears." he joked. Malik laughed dryly.  
"And now? What am I supposed to do with these things on my head?”  
"Now," Mariku grinned and enfolded Malik in his arms, "I’m gonna ruffle your fur, my sweet kitten."  
"You're so sick," Malik muttered, but he closed his eyes as Mariku’s fingers slid over his head and massaged his neck gently. Malik stretched out on the couch and put his head in Mariku’s lap. The ears on his head moved. Malik sighed contentedly while Mariku’s fingers caressed him. Maybe wearing these ears wasn’t so bad at all.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

Mariku slammed the door behind him. "It’s too damn cold outside," he swore and rubbed his hands. "And it’s not warmer in here." He took off his shoes and hesitated for a moment. Maybe it was better if he kept his jacket on. He shrugged and took it off. "I will shove a heating pipe up this bastard’s ass, if he doesn’t fix the heater soon."  
"Already working on it," Malik replied quietly and took a sip of his tea. "The water is still hot. You can also make you some tea."  
Mariku stroked his neck. "Good idea." Only now he saw what Malik was wearing and frowned. "Why are you wearing a panda costume?"  
Malik rolled his eyes. "It’s not a costume. This is a Kigurumi. It is soft, fluffy and warm above all things."  
"Where did you get that thing?"  
"I bought it."  
Mariku shook his head. That’s how Malik spent their money. Great. 

 

Sighing Mariku sat himself next to Malik on the couch and pressed his cheek against the teacup. "Ah! I hate winter." He wrapped a blanket around himself and tried to get comfortable, but the blanket kept slipping from his shoulders. Mariku tried to pull it up, but then his toes weren’t covered anymore. "This blanket is too damn small," he grumbled. Malik watched him amused.  
"Do you want a Kigurumi as well? There's another one in the closet."  
"Are you crazy? I’ll never wear something like that in my life."  
"Are you afraid that you're not manly enough in it?" Malik teased.  
"Well, yeah!" replied Mariku and continued his struggle with the blanket. Malik laughed softly. Mariku was so stubborn.

With an angry outcry Mariku tossed the blanket on the floor and stood up. "Where in the closet?" He snarled.  
"Second shelf on the right," Malik replied with a grin.  
Mariku trudged into the bedroom and Malik heard how he opened the closet doors. "A penguin?" Mariku asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"  
"I think it’s cute," Malik called out to him. He couldn’t hear Mariku’s answer.  
Grumbling Mariku looked at the Kigurumi in his hands. Should he really put it on? He felt the inside. Fluffy. Suddenly, a cold shiver ran through him. He quickly slipped into the Penguin Kigurumi. Frowning, he looked at himself in the mirror. No one was allowed to see him like that.

"You look cute."  
"Shut up," Mariku hissed at his boyfriend and sat back on the couch. At least it wasn’t so cold anymore. "If you tell anyone, then you will be really sorry."  
Malik snuggled up to Mariku. "That's our little secret, my strong, manly penguin."


	12. Making Out

There was an awkward silence between them as they stood in front of Malik's door. It was time to say goodbye, but none of them really wanted to. "So... um..." Mariku cleared his throat.  
Malik's heart was pounding like mad. "Want to come in?” he said quickly before his courage failed him.  
Mariku looked at his watch. "I don’t have much time," he replied sadly and Malik lowered his eyes. "But a few minutes should be okay, I think." Malik smiled. "Is it really okay, I mean, because of your sister?"  
"She’s certainly already asleep," said Malik and unlocked the door. It was dark in the apartment. Malik turned on the lights in the hallway and put a finger to his lips. "We have to be quiet," he whispered, and slipped out of his shoes.

They tiptoed to Malik’s room. There was this awkward silence again. Malik sat down on his bed and stared at his feet. "I thought it was very nice today."  
"Yeah, me too," Mariku agreed and sat down next to Malik. He leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Malik closed his eyes and sank on the mattress, dragging Mariku with him. His heart was racing. In the last few days he wasn’t able to keep his mind off Mariku. He wanted to do it with him so bad, but they had only a few opportunities to be alone. Malik's hands ran over Mariku’s shirt. He hesitated. Should he really...? He wanted to, but did Mariku too? They had never really talked about it.  
Malik felt Mariku’s hand on his butt. He grabbed it and Malik smiled. Their kiss broke for a moment. Panting slightly, they looked at each other before their lips met again. Malik pulled up Mariku’s shirt and felt the muscles underneath his skin. It felt great to touch Mariku’s chest, but what he really wanted was in the opposite direction.

He undid the button of Mariku’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. Malik felt the hardness beneath the fabric and got goose bumps. Mariku had begun to open his pants as well. Malik's hand slipped into Mariku’s shorts and stroked slowly along his hard manhood. He wanted him even more.

Again they broke their kiss and Mariku pulled his pants down a bit, then he did the same with Malik’s. Mariku’s fingers wrapped around Malik's manhood and he gasped. His stomach tingled like crazy. He put his fingers around Mariku’s erection. Slowly he let his hand stroke up and down and moaned softly as Mariku did the same to him. Malik looked down and watched as her hands caressed each other. He was hot. His face was burning. Mariku claimed his lips and Malik’s head was spinning. He wanted more! He wanted to fuck Mariku or get fucked by him; he didn’t care, he just wanted to have sex!  
"Mariku, more," he pleaded, groaning. Mariku pushed his shirt up and leaned over Malik's chest. Playfully he bit down on one of the nipples and Malik groaned. 

Suddenly Mariku grabbed Malik’s wrists and held his arms above his head. Malik gasped in surprise. Mariku knelt over him with an eager look on his face. Malik shivered.   
The ringing of Mariku’s mobile phone ruined the mood. Mariku closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He sank back on his heels and pulled the phone out of his pocket.  
"Yes? Yeah... right... I'll be home in a few minutes." Sighing, he glanced at Malik’s body one last time, then he pulled his pants back up and put the phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, I have to get home, or else I'll be in trouble."  
"It's okay," muttered Malik and also pulling his pants back up. No, nothing was okay! Damn, they were so close!

Malik accompanied Mariku the door. Malik kissed him goodbye. "We will continue that," whispered Mariku, "without interruption." Malik nodded. He didn’t want Mariku to go. He wanted to fuck with him and wake up next to him in the morning. Malik leaned against the door after it had closed behind Mariku and put his head back. Life wasn’t fair!


	13. Eating ice-cream

“It’s so hot." Malik lamented not for the first time that day. He lay on the floor and almost pressed his face against the bars of the fan.  
"You don’t say," replied Mariku sullenly and fanned himself. His shirt stuck to his body.  
"Why don’t we have air conditioning?"  
"Because we can’t afford it."  
"Mariku", Malik drew out the U sound, "Do something!"  
"What should I do? Turn off the sun?"  
Malik turned on his back. The sweat glistened on his bare chest. Mariku swallowed. If only it weren’t too hot to move…  
"That would be a start."  
"We could go eat some ice-cream."  
Malik grimaced. "There are people; smelly, sweaty people. And everywhere will be full of them. Yuck! But I still want ice-cream. Mariku, go buy me ice-cream."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you love me."  
"That's no reason."  
"So you do not love me?"  
"I do."  
"If you would really love me, then you would buy me ice-cream."   
Mariku sighed. It wasn’t possible to discuss with Malik. Lumbering, Mariku got to his feet. He took his wallet from the table and shoved it into one of the pockets of his shorts. He briefly considered changing his clothes, because the fabric of his white muscle shirt was translucent with sweat. Mariku shrugged. It didn’t matter. Even if he put on something else, he would look the same just two minutes later.

When he stepped on the street, the heat hit him like a blow. For a moment, his breath was gone. The air shimmered. Mariku put on his sunglasses and strolled to the nearest supermarket. The heat was oppressive, and even such a small thing like walking or standing made him sweat.  
Mariku sighed with pleasure as he entered the supermarket. It was air conditioned and it felt wonderful. He went straight to the freezer cabinet, just to find them almost empty, but he was lucky. Mariku took two ice packs.  
Reluctantly he left the supermarket to face the heat again. He hurried to avoid the melting of the ice-cream.

Malik was still lying on his back with his legs spread. It was hard for Mariku to not fuck him right away. Mariku put one ice-cream pack in the freezer, took two spoons from the drawer and went with the other pack back to the living room.   
"Finally." Malik sat up and leaned against the couch. Mariku sat down cross-legged next to him and held out a spoon. "I'm too weak. Feed me."  
"Oh come on, Malik."  
"Please." With big eyes, he looked at Mariku and Mariku sighed. He was hopelessly addicted to him. He opened the package and let the spoon slide through the ice-cream.   
Malik opened his mouth, but before the ice-cream reached his mouth, some of it dripped on his chest. He winced. Mariku watched as the ice slowly trickled down Malik's upper body. He licked his lips and while Malik relished the ice cream from the spoon, Mariku leaned forward and ran his tongue over the ice track on Malik’s chest. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time. Seductive.   
"You don’t eat ice-cream like that," Malik said smiling, after taking the spoon out of his mouth.  
"I think it's the best way to eat ice-cream," objected Mariku and took the second spoon. He spread ice-cream on Malik's upper body, before licking it off with relish. "Besides, that's a nice cool down for you."  
"I'm not sure if that really cools me down," replied Malik and shoved a spoon full of ice-cream in his mouth. Undeterred Mariku licked over Malik’s chest and went slowly deeper. Of course, it didn’t slip his attention that Malik's breathing was getting heavier and the bulge in his shorts spoke for itself. Mariku lifted the waistband and grabbed Malik’s hard member. This was one of Malik’s good features; it was easy to turn him on. "If you put ice-cream on it, I’ll hate you forever,” gasped Malik. Mariku grinned.

He kissed the tip and licked it slowly. Malik groaned suppressed. Mariku’s lips closed around the hard flesh. This was better than any ice-cream in the world. He let Malik's erection slide into his mouth and deep down his throat until his nose almost touched the pubic hair.   
"Ah, Mariku," Malik moaned.   
Mariku pressed his tongue against Malik's cock. Carefully, he let his teeth scrape along the sensitive skin. Malik writhed beneath him.  
Mariku pulled his head back. He covered the lower part of Malik's cock with his hand, took the tip in his mouth and moved his head and hands in a rhythm. Malik groaned uninhibited Mariku’s name, at least that’s what Mariku thought. Actually, it was only fragments of words, which passed Malik's lips.  
Malik's body tensed, as always when he was near his peak and Mariku didn’t have to look at him to know that he just rolled his eyes upward with pleasure and put his head back.

Eagerly Mariku swallowed the slightly salty liquid and sat back up, licking his lips. Panting and with closed eyes Malik leaned against the couch. "Now the ice-cream has melted," he muttered.  
Smiling Mariku leaned forward and kissed him. "I've got more."


	14. Genderswapped

"What are you doing?" Asked Malik shocked when she saw Mariku stand in front of the mirror, her breasts weighing with her hands.  
"You know, after I have consulted my pillow, I think it’s not so bad anymore. I'm pretty hot." She stroked her breasts and abdomen.  
"You completely freaked out yesterday, you almost ate Isis alive, because she turned us into women with her Egyptian curse stuff and now you’re saying you’re hot?"  
"Hey, you also bitched and now you’re wearing a skirt." Malik blushed. "And you look really hot in it."  
"Stop that," Malik muttered and looked embarrassed to the side.  
"What is it? Huh?" Mariku came closer. "Are you ashamed?" Malik crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "Hey," Mariku’s voice was soft, "you're beautiful."  
"But I'm a woman," Malik muttered.  
"Me too, so what? You’re still the most attractive person on this planet."  
"Really?"  
"Malik, you're wearing a skirt that is so short, I can almost see your panties and your bra is showing; how could I not think, you’re sexy and hot? I just want to fuck you."  
"You have no cock."  
"If I still had one, then we would have done it yesterday already, but I've got a tongue and fingers and if that isn’t enough, then I'll go and buy toys."  
"You're an idiot," Malik murmured, grinning and leaned herself against Mariku. It was a strange feeling not to feel the muscular chest, but a soft one, almost like a pillow. "I thought you’re not into woman?  
"That's true," Mariku said, nodding slightly. "But I'm not into men either. I’m only into you." Malik's heart was racing. It was rare that Mariku said something like that.

Their lips met and Mariku guided Malik to the bed. "I don’t know if that's such a good idea," Malik whispered as she sank onto the mattress.  
"It would be a waste not to do it. Tomorrow we could be men again and I would be really pissed if I had not even tasted your pussy."  
Malik blushed. “Don’t say that, please."  
"What? Pussy? Should I call it something different?"  
"How about not mentioning it at all?"  
"Oh, don’t be ashamed. Normally it makes you quite horny when I whisper dirty things in your ear."  
"Can you please stop talking and-" The rest of the sentence was lost in a kiss. Malik ran her fingers through Mariku’s hair and let it slide down to her neck and over her shoulders. They were narrow, but still muscular.

Mariku stroked her shoulders, brushing off the straps of her top. Gently her fingers slid over her chest. "Feels good," murmured Mariku against Malik's lips as she touched her breasts and massaged them tenderly. Malik wasn’t sure what she should do. It felt so new to her. They had done it countless times, but at the moment it felt like the first time again.  
Mariku placed kisses on Malik's belly. Malik's heart clenched pleasantly. She knew the butterflies when Mariku kissed her stomach, but this time it felt different. The feeling between her legs was different. It was weird but also exciting. Mariku pulled Malik’s top off and looked at her body. Malik looked embarrassed aside. "Really nice," whispered Mariku and ran her finger along the edge of the bra.  
Her hands went behind Malik's back and tried to open the fastener. Tried...   
"Damn, how does this work?" Mariku was angry and Malik couldn’t help but laugh. "Turn around." Malik did as she was told. "Why are you even wearing this?" Malik shrugged. She didn’t know why she bought the bra or even the whole outfit, but a part of her wanted to look good for Mariku.

Malik covered her nakedness with her arms. "Show me what you have to offer," purred Mariku and wanted to shove aside Malik’s arms, but Malik slipped away from her.  
"Show me yours first." Mariku just shrugged her shoulders and pulled off the oversized shirt. Malik swallowed. It was a strange sight. It was Mariku, but somehow it wasn’t. "Doesn’t it feel weird for you?"  
Mariku frowned and looked questioningly at Malik. "Why?"  
"Well, the body feels so strange."  
"But you're still you, no matter the body." 

Malik smiled and dropped her arms. Mariku kissed Malik gently and pressed her onto the mattress again. Their breasts were pressed against each other. Another unusual feeling, but Malik couldn’t deny that it felt good. Mariku touched Malik’s breasts again. She let her thumbs slide over the hard nipples and Malik felt a pleasant tingling between her legs.  
Mariku broke the kiss, only to continue it elsewhere. Her lips closed around the right nipple and she bit gently into it. Malik gasped. She rubbed her feet together.   
Chuckling Mariku straightened. “As I said, you're still you. You're still doing that thing with your feet, when you get turned on."  
"Shut up and keep going," Malik grumbled, trying to keep her feet still as Mariku took care of the other nipple.   
She sucked it with pleasure and kept changing from one to the other, while her hand moved lower, over her thigh and under her skirt. Her fingers brushed over Malik's panties. It felt so soft, very different from his hard cock. Her fingers slid under the fabric and she pulled them back surprised soon after. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together. "Wow, you're really wet."

Malik covered her face with her hands. "Can you please stop saying such things?" But Mariku did no longer care. Her curiosity was aroused. She pulled off Malik’s skirt and underwear. "I hope a meteorite hits the house," Malik murmured, pressing her thighs together.  
Sighing Mariku pushed them apart. "Not until I'm done." Again Malik pressed her thighs together. “You don’t want to?" Mariku asked quietly. Malik took her hands from her face. Mariku looked at her seriously. "If you don’t want, I won’t do anything."  
Malik bit her lower lip. She was ashamed, but it was Mariku who knelt over her. She trusted her. Slowly she spread her legs a bit. "No, it's okay."  
"Really?" Malik nodded. Mariku kissed the spot just above her labia and Malik let out a surprised, but also aroused sound.

"Do you even know what you have to do?”  
"Theoretically," Mariku replied, stroking slowly along Malik's lower lips. It felt so soft. Amused, she noticed the tremor that went through Malik's body. She spread her labia a bit. Wow...  
Malik was restless. “Don’t stare aaaah!" Mariku had penetrated her with one finger. "Are you crazy?"  
"Did that hurt?"  
"Yes!"  
“Oh." She pulled her finger back. "Sorry. It was so soft and warm and wet, so I thought..." She shrugged her shoulders apologetically.  
"Slow down, okay?"  
"Promise." Mariku hesitated and then approached Malik's pubic area with her mouth. She licked her lips and let her tongue slip between them. Malik closed her eyes, panting. She couldn’t compare it with a blow job, but it felt definitely interesting. "Better?" asked Mariku and Malik felt her hot breath on her skin.  
"Much better."  
Mariku’s tongue was joined by a finger and this time it didn’t hurt when it gently entered her. Malik groaned softly. It felt good and it only got better as Mariku added a second finger. Malik moved her hips against Mariku’s finger. "Damn," whispered Mariku and placed a kiss on the labia, "I wish, I could fuck you with my dick."   
Malik closed her eyes and imagined it weren’t Mariku’s fingers and tongue who penetrated her, but his big cock. Malik groaned. The thrust would be deeper and harder. She clutched the sheets.

Mariku had again started to lick her without stopping the movement of her hand. Her tongue caressed the clitoris and Malik moaned loudly. It had felt like an electric shock. She rubbed her feet on the mattress as Mariku paid further attention to this spot.  
"Ah Mariku, yes." She moaned uninhibited. "Right there!" Malik couldn’t describe the feelings that flooded her body. It was so much more intense than a blow job. She moaned Mariku’s name. Her body tensed and her legs twitched. Malik almost sat upright as she had her orgasm and then fell back on the bed, panting.  
Mariku sat up. "Well, no one can say, I’m not good." She licked her fingers and then wiped her mouth. "How are you feeling?" Malik smiled blissfully. Mariku lay down beside her and wrapped her arms around Malik. She kissed her temple. "Don’t you dare to fall asleep now," she whispered into Malik’s ear. “I want to feel your tongue, too.”


	15. Going Swimming

Mariku adjusted his sunglasses. Malik sighed. "So many people," he grumbled.  
"What did you expect? It’s freaking hot." He looked up at the blue sky; not a cloud was to be seen. He could feel the heat even through the soles of his shoes. Malik made a disgruntled sound. They walked along the path looking for a free, shady spot. They had to dodge screaming children, someone bumped into Malik and Mariku felt the mood of his boyfriend getting worse. It had been Malik's idea to go to the pool. Mariku had warned him, but Malik had, as always, got his way.

Malik threw his bag on the grass. They had found a shady spot at least. There wasn’t much space and Mariku left Malik the shady spot. The sun burned a hole in the fabric of his shirt; at least it felt like that. To take it off did not help.  
They sat down on the blanket and Malik threw the sunscreen to Mariku. Without saying anything, he turned his back to him and stroked his hair to the side.  
Mariku gave Malik a slight massage, while he put on the lotion. "We need a pool," mumbled Malik.  
"And we put in the living room?" Mariku asked with a grin.  
"We need a house with a garden."  
Mariku smiled. "One day we will have one." Lost in thought, he caressed Malik’s sides.  
"Mariku," Malik whispered.  
"Huh?"  
"Stop it." Surprised stopped Mariku his touches. He had begun to caress Malik sensitive areas by accident. "Your turn."  
Mariku put him off. "I don’t need that."  
Malik looked at him sternly. "Yes, you do! I don’t want to listen to the whining when you get sunburn." Grumbling Mariku turned around. Despite everything, he enjoyed the feeling of Malik's fingers on his skin. Malik returned the favor of the little massage and Mariku sighed contentedly.  
"Ow," he exclaimed as Malik hit him with the flat of his hand on the back.  
"Finished!"  
"Little Rat." Mariku pulled Malik into his arms and nibbled at his earlobe. Malik pushed him away.  
"We are not alone," he muttered embarrassed and stood up. "Let’s go to the water."

They walked across the meadow, because the path was too heated for bare feet. Malik shivered as he stepped into the cool water. He stayed on the first stair while Mariku plunged into the cool water. "What’s wrong?" asked Mariku after his friend made no move to go deeper into the water.  
"It's cold."  
"That's why we're here." He splashed some water in Malik's direction and Malik turned to the side. "Come on, it's great." But Malik didn’t move. Mariku came closer and held out his hand. "Come on." After a moment of hesitation Malik grabbed Mariku’s hand and Mariku let himself fall back into the water, dragging Malik with him. 

Malik shivered and trembled. He pressed himself against Mariku. Mariku kissed his forehead. "See? It wasn’t so bad.”  
"It's still cold," Malik grumbled.  
"Then get moving," said Mariku grinning and dipped Malik under.  
"You bastard," hissed Malik as he came back up and tried to grab Mariku, but he wrenched his grasp, dived and brought distance between himself and Malik, with fast swimming strokes. "I'll get you!" He hurried after Mariku, but he wasn’t nearly as agile as his boyfriend.

Mariku laughed and provoked Malik with words even more. He made sure that there was always enough distance between the two of them. Suddenly, however, he lost sight of Malik in the crowd. He spun around. "Malik? Malik?" Mariku felt Malik’s hands on his shoulders as he tried to push him under water, but Mariku grabbed Malik's arms and threw him over his head right into the water. Snorting Malik appeared again. "And that's why you’re bottom."  
Malik hung on his boyfriend with an annoyed expression. "I'm tired. I want ice-cream." He let himself pull through the water by Mariku.  
"Which kind?"  
"One with chocolate, I don’t care which kind." They went back to their place and Malik wrapped himself in his towel. Mariku dried himself only casually and searched in his pocket for his wallet. Malik leaned against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"Hey." Malik woke up. "Are you asleep?" Malik wiped his eyes and took the ice-cream from Mariku.  
"A little bit." He yawned.  
Isn’t the tree uncomfortable?" Malik nodded. "Move.” Mariku stood up and Malik slid to the side with a questioning expression. Mariku took Malik’s seat, leaning against the tree. Malik sat in the spot between Mariku’s legs and leaned himself against the chest of his boyfriend. It felt much better than the trunk. "Better?"  
Malik nodded again. "Thank you."


	16. During their morning rituals

Malik slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and tried to stretch, but this was prevented by Mariku who had him in a tight grip. One arm was placed possessively around him and pressed him against Mariku’s bare chest. His left leg lay over Malik and also prevented any movement. Malik felt the steady breathing of his boyfriend in his neck. This was how he woke up almost every morning. He enjoyed it, but was pretty annoyed about it at the same time. He tried to push Mariku’s arm of himself, but without success. "Mariku," he said aloud, but he got no answer. Again, he braced himself against Mariku’s arm. He heard a grunt and the arm closed more tightly around him. "Mariku!" A grunt. Malik sighed. Every morning was the same. He squirmed and kicked until he had at least his legs free, then he slid down from Mariku’s hug. As a substitute Mariku grabbed Malik's pillow and pressed it to himself.

Malik shuffled into the bathroom. He pulled faces in the mirror before he grabbed his toothbrush. While he brushed his teeth, he went into the kitchen to begin with the breakfast preparations. Should he make waffles? Malik paused in motion; he shrugged his shoulders and continued brushing his teeth. No, too much work. He set up the toaster and put dishes on the table, then went back to the bathroom.

His path led from the bathroom to the bedroom. Mariku was still in an intimate embrace with the pillow and didn’t move. "Mariku get up!" No response. "Mariku it’s breakfast time." He shook his shoulder.  
"Leave me," muttered Mariku and turned away from Malik.  
Malik sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Within the next ten minutes you get up or you can take care of your food on your own." Malik went back into the kitchen and set the breakfast table completely. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and threw a glance at the clock again. Mariku had three minutes left.

Exactly ten minutes after Malik's warning words Mariku showed up at the kitchen door and entered with sagging shoulders. His hair was a disaster and his face cried out, "Why the hell am I not in bed?" His shorts were hanging loosely on his hips and looked more like they were about to slip to the ground any minute. Malik looked away with slightly flushed cheeks. Mariku was sexy even when he was really sleepy and wasn’t even aware of it.  
"Good morning," Malik said, giving his boyfriend a glass of orange juice. Mariku only made a grunting sound. He sat crooked in his chair and supported himself with his elbows on the table. His head rested in his palm and he looked like he was about to fall asleep again. Mariku wasn’t a morning person. He would sleep until noon if Malik would let him. But he could stay awake all night while Malik preferred going to bed early. Their daily rhythms didn’t fit together, but they had still managed to co-ordinate themselves. "Hey, sleepyhead." Malik gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don’t look so grim."

A small smile crossed Mariku’s face. Surprisingly Mariku pulled Malik on his lap and buried his face in Malik's hair. "I'd rather have you for breakfast," he muttered.


	17. Spooning

They argued a lot. And often. You could almost call it a hobby. They always found a reason to complain about each other, but the biggest point of contention in their relationship was the cuddling. Malik loved to cuddle with Mariku after sex and before going to sleep; to pet him and just enjoy his proximity. Mariku hated it. Although every morning he was clutching Malik so tightly, Malik could scarcely move, he wanted his peace and just sleep after sex.  
Therefore, there was extra trouble every night because they simply didn’t find a compromise.

"Mariku," Malik purred as his fingers danced down Mariku’s spine. Mariku was resting on his stomach; his head turned away from Malik. "Just a little bit."  
"I said no," muttered Mariku.  
"Only for a few minutes.”  
"No!"  
"Please."  
"Bite me!"  
"I just did. I don’t demand anything impossible from you."  
"You do."  
"I wake up every morning in your stranglehold; so why not now?"  
"I want to sleep."  
"And I want to cuddle."  
"Not my problem."  
"It is!"  
"Let me get some sleep. I'm tired!"  
"I’ll let you sleep, when you take me in your arms."  
"No."  
"Mariku!"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"Maybe because I've had enough of you," he hissed at him.

Malik mouth dropped open in surprise. He hadn’t expected such harsh words. Furious, he pursed his lips and stared at Mariku. "Good," he spat and turned his back on Mariku. They often said the meanest things to each other, but this time Malik really felt hurt. He put his arms protectively around himself and curled up.  
Mariku chewed on his lower lip. He didn’t need to see Malik to know that he had gone too far. He simply wanted to be left alone. Why ended each day with a fight? Mariku sighed. He hated it when there was this awkward tension between them.  
He turned to the side and slid close to Malik. He put his arms around him and pressed Malik against himself. "I didn’t mean it," he whispered.  
"Hmph.”  
"I'm sorry. I can never get enough of you, you know that."  
"Then why won’t you cuddle?"  
Mariku sighed. "Because every time I’m so close to you, I get a hard-on and therefore can’t fall asleep anymore."  
Malik laughed softly, then he reached down and gently stroked Mariku’s currently flaccid member. "Next time," he turned a little and kissed Mariku, "do something about it, no matter how late it is."


	18. Doing something together

"This is such a shame," bleated Mariku for the umpteenth time. Malik rolled his eyes annoyed. Couldn’t he just shut the fuck up? He was going on his nerves since an hour already. "This is pure waste!"  
"Be quiet already!” Malik hissed.  
"Then drive faster damnit. Such a car and you crawl. This is embarrassing!"  
"We have no hurry," Malik disagreed with gritted teeth.  
"Driving fast isn’t about being in a hurry or not. It's about speed." Mariku seemed totally gobsmacked that Malik didn’t understand. "Drive into the parking lot there. I’ll drive."  
"Forget it! I'm not tired of life." Angry Mariku crossed his arms over his chest. He stared ahead at the road. His jaw was tense. He couldn’t believe that Malik only drove 120 km/h. The car managed to go at least 250! "Are you pouting now?"  
"Bite me." He slid deeper into his seat and looked out the side window.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sleeping," muttered Mariku.  
"You promised to entertain me!"  
"Not when you’re driving like a retiree."  
"Mariku! It’s a five hours drive!"  
"Wake me up when we get there."  
"Mariku!"

But Mariku answered nothing. Malik pressed his lips together angrily. He was like a little kid! Could he not once act like an adult? Malik didn’t want to drive fast. He didn’t want to place Mariku and himself in danger just because he raced like a madman. He gave nothing to the thrill of speed, which Mariku loved so much. Malik sighed. But Mariku loved all that stuff. For Malik it was important that a car drove smoothly, nothing more, but Mariku needed all the bells and whistles which was simply unnecessary and only cost money.  
Malik would have preferred it that Mariku drove anyway, but he drove too fast and that made him nervous. He yawned and turned the music louder. Oh great, hopefully Mariku calmed himself soon. He needed entertainment. Driving bored him already.  
"You can drive on our way home, okay?" suggested Malik.  
Mariku turned to him. He had raised his eyebrows skeptical. "As fast as I want?"  
"Can we agree on no faster than 180?"  
"Hmph." Mariku looked out of the window again.  
"Okay, okay, let's say 200?" He panicked already. Mariku sat up. 200 seemed to be acceptable for him. "But please don’t do anything risky."

Surprised Mariku looked at Malik. "I would never do something that places you in danger." Malik sighed with relief. "Can we take a break and eat something?"  
"Already? We had breakfast not so long ago."  
"It's been 2 hours!"  
"Oh well. The next rest stop is ten kilometers ahead." He turned down the volume of the music.

Malik parked the car on a nearly empty parking lot. They got out and got themselves a cup of coffee. Malik sat yawning in the back seat with his legs hanging out of the car. Mariku abutted next to him on the car. Silently they drank their coffee and Mariku ate a candy bar.  
"If you're too tired to continue driving, let me know," Mariku said casually after Malik yawned again.  
"No chance," Malik said with a smile and stood up. He slammed the door and wadded the paper cup in his hand. Mariku followed him to the dustbin.

Just as Malik turned back to the car Mariku grabbed him and pushed him kissing on the hood. Surprised Malik sank down on the metal. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly after he had slightly pushed Mariku away.  
"I've always wanted to see you naked on a car hood." Malik blushed. "And then fuck you."  
"Are you crazy? This is a public parking lot," Malik muttered.  
"So what?" Mariku grinned and pressed his lips on Malik’s.  
"You can’t!" Again he pushed Mariku away.  
"Nobody’s here." Just at that moment a car parked nearby and a family got out. Malik stood up, straightened his shoulders and stroked his shirt smooth. Mariku grumbled.  
"Another time," Malik whispered apologetically and gave Mariku a bottom smack.  
With a disappointed expression Mariku dropped into the passenger seat. "But then I also take some photos," he said defiantly.  
"Are you kidding me? Definitely not."   
Mariku grinned. They would see about that.


	19. In Formal Wear

Skeptically Mariku looked in the mirror and wrinkled his nose. He played around with the tie. Malik sighed. "Stop it." He straightened his tie and buttoned up his jacket. He brushed a piece of lint from the black fabric.  
"I feel totally overdressed," muttered Mariku.  
Malik laughed. "We are going to a wedding. You are definitely not overdressed."  
"You look much better."  
"You look fantastic," Malik said, smiling. He looked at his friend: Mariku wore a black suit, a classic white shirt and a dark purple tie. Malik looked the same, except his lavender tie. Mariku took a deep breath. "Would you rather wear a bow tie?"  
"No," replied Mariku quickly. "Certainly not."  
"Just imagine you're James Bond."  
Mariku grinned. The idea appealed to him. "Are you my Bond girl?"  
"Sure." Malik pinched Mariku in the butt. His grin widened. "You look hot and come on now; I don’t want to be late."

 

"Why couldn’t we only come for dinner? I'm hungry," grumbled Mariku.  
"Please, pull yourself together," Malik whispered. "You promised."  
"Yeah, yeah." They waited for the bride to arrive. Malik was curious how his sister would look like.  
It was a strange sight to see Seto Kaiba in a traditional kimono and Jonouchi was grinning in his direction the whole time. Kaiba gave him a "Who even invited you”-look.  
The bell rang and all eyes turned to the door of the shrine. The priest came in and behind him followed Isis accompanied by Rishid who led her down the aisle. She wore a traditional wedding kimono. Her long black hair was elaborately fitted up and she wore two white flowers in her hair. Malik made a pleased sound, while Mariku rolled his eyes.

It was hard for him to keep his eyes open during the whole ceremony. Why were weddings just so boring? Malik, however, followed every word with beaming eyes. Mariku stifled a yawn. Malik suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. Surprised, Mariku looked at him. As he saw his smile, his heart began to race. He looked away as he felt that he was blushing. His stomach tingled. Damn, he loved this boy.

 

"Finally something to eat," muttered Mariku after the ceremony.  
"Not yet," objected Malik and Mariku sighed. Why did he skip breakfast?  
The way to the ballroom was not far, and because the weather was fine, they had placed the tables and chairs outside. "You look as if you want to get married yourself," said Mariku as Malik admired the decoration.  
Malik turned around; a mischievous grin on his lips. He stroked over Mariku’s jacket. "Maybe I want that." Mariku opened his mouth, but then closed it again, because he didn’t know how to respond. Malik looked around quickly if someone was watching them, then he gave Mariku a quick kiss.  
Suddenly, there was applause and Malik spun around. His sister had changed her clothes. She wore an elegant champagne-colored dress with fine golden embroidery. Her hands were painted with red henna color. Even her hair had changed. Wavy tresses were hanging out of her up-do. Seto had also changed into a suit, which was champagne colored as well.

Malik was the first to congratulate. He hugged his sister dearly. "You're beautiful," he said enthusiastically.  
"Thank you, Malik." She kissed her brother on the cheek.  
Mariku shifted from one leg to the other. "Congratulations, I think."  
"Thanks Mariku." She smiled at him and hugged him; Mariku’s eyes widened in surprise. Isis and he never had a particularly good relationship. Slowly, he also put his arms around her. When she kissed him on the cheek, Mariku was speechless. Amused Malik pulled him aside so that the other guests were able to congratulate.

Mariku touched his cheek. He seemed to be seriously shocked. "I'm kind of jealous that someone else has made you speechless," Malik sighed theatrically. "But at least it remains in the family."  
Mariku broke away from his scared stiffness. "I would never, never ever with Isis..." But Malik laughed. He linked arms with Mariku and they watched as the other guests congratulated the newlyweds.  
"Were you serious when you said you want to get married too?"  
"Maybe."  
“That's no answer.”  
"Why? Are you proposing to me?"  
"Maybe."


	20. Dancing

Mariku sipped his glass with slouched shoulders. Since the meal was over, he was bored. Malik next to him tapped his foot and that annoyed him. He tried to distract himself by observing the dancing crowd. He was out of patience for this damn wedding. He was glad, Malik had only one sister. He rested his head onto his palm and closed his eyes.  
"Mariku. Mariku." Malik touched him on the shoulder and Mariku startled.  
"What," he yawned.  
"I want to dance."  
"And?"  
"With you."  
Mariku sighed. "I don’t dance," he explained briefly and rested his head back on the palm.  
"Please, it's the last dance."  
"Can we go home then?" Malik nodded. "Can I fuck you the rest of the evening?" Another nod. "Okay." Mariku stood up and held out his hand. Smiling Malik took his hand and let him usher to the dance floor. "But don’t complain if I step on your feet."  
"No," Malik said softly and snuggled up to his boyfriend.  
“You have to lead, because I don’t know how this works."  
Malik laughed. "I also have no idea."  
"What are we doing here then?"  
"I just wanted to dance with you."  
Mariku put his arms around Malik and gave him a kiss on his temple. "You're a little crazy."  
"Yes, for you."  
"Don’t get cheesy."  
"We are at a wedding; this is the best place to be cheesy."

Slowly they moved to the beat of the music. Malik's head rested on Mariku’s shoulder and his eyes were closed. He enjoyed being so close to his loved one. To his surprise Mariku had now taken the lead, and even showed some sense of tact. Malik was pleasantly surprised. But dancers were good in bed as the saying goes. He chuckled.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing," Malik replied and looked up. He kissed Mariku. "You're just wonderful as always."  
"Oho, is that really you?" replied Mariku laughing. "I’ll remind you of these words, when you're mad at me the next time." Smiling Malik placed his head again on Mariku’s shoulder and let him get swayed away from the beat. He was close to falling asleep.

The music faded away and there was one last round of applause. Malik stepped one step back from Mariku, but still held his hand.   
"Can we go home now?"  
"Yes," Malik said, and yawned. He leaned against Mariku.  
"Good, because being this close really turned me on."  
Malik laughed. "You're incorrigible."


	21. Baking

"What are you doing?" Asked Mariku and leaned against the door frame.  
"Oh Mariku, you’re already awake?" Malik bit his lower lip. Why was he awake? Normally he slept until noon so why had he to get up early today of all days?  
"Yes, is there a problem?" He pushed himself away from the door frame and came closer. With raised eyebrows he looked at the ingredients that Malik had laid on the table. "What are you doing?" He repeated his question.  
"Baking."  
"Baking?" Mariku asked.  
"Yes, I want cake."  
"Why don’t you just buy some?"  
"Because I want to make one myself?"  
Mariku sank into a chair. "Can you even bake?"  
"Yes," Malik said, annoyed. "And if you mind, then go into the living room until I'm done."  
But Mariku made no effort to move. "I can help you."  
"YOU?" Malik said incredulously. He doubted the Mariku was a big help. "This is probably not a good idea."  
"You always complain that I never help you and now I want to and you won’t let me. Make up your mind."  
Malik sighed. How should he argue against that? "Okay." He put two small bowls before Mariku. "Separate the yolk from the egg white, can you do that?"  
"Sure," Mariku replied confidently. He reached into the pack with the eggs, took one out and looked at it. "How do I do it?" Malik got a bad feeling. He took an egg himself and showed Mariku how to crack it. "Easy."

Malik turned his back on Mariku to weigh the sugar. The next moment he heard the breaking of the egg shell and an "Oh". Slowly, he turned around, only to see how Mariku had half the egg running down his arm, the broken shell still in his hand. The yolk swirled in his lap. Malik touched his forehead. He didn’t even know what to say. "Pretty unstable," muttered Mariku. He let the shell fall into one of the bowls and tried to remove the yolk from his lap. It slipped through his fingers and it just got worse. Malik looked at him speechless.   
"Don’t worry, I'll do the clean up." Mariku washed his hands and held a dishtowel beneath the water jet. 

He mopped the floor and chair. When getting up he rammed his shoulder against the table. The flour pack wiggled dangerously. Malik wanted to grab it, but he was too slow. Flour scattered over the floor. "Oh," Mariku said again. "I'll take care of it."  
"No Mariku, don’t-"  
"I'll do it."  
"No, really, I’ll-" Malik closed his eyes as the milk soaked his socks. With a rampant arm movement Mariku had also knocked off the milk from the table. "Get out!"  
"Malik..."  
"OUT!”


	22. In battle, side-by-side

"Who would have thought it would ever come to this," gasped Mariku and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"Are you already out of breath?" Malik said, grinning mischievously. He managed to hide his exhaustion. He looked up the rock wall behind them. They had been pushed into a corner and the only way that remained to them was forward, through the ranks of their former allies. Malik pulled an arrow from his quiver. That would be bloody.  
"Can you do it? Slaughter your own people?"  
Malik nodded hesitantly. "And you?"  
"I've been waiting decades for this moment." Mariku’s grin contorted as his body began to change. Malik was watching the transformation process fascinated. Mariku’s clothes ripped, fur was growing on his skin. His fingers became claws. Mariku fell forward onto all fours. He groaned painfully.

Panting, he lay on the ground for a moment, and then straightened himself. Malik looked up at him and swallowed. He felt tiny next to Mariku’s werewolf form. Mariku straightened his back and howled. Not too far away from them his howling was returned. Mariku growled. His eyes flashed. He was ready to fight.  
Malik stroked Mariku through the fur on his arm. A large paw lay down on his head. Mariku could crush him with ease. Malik clung to him. He didn’t know if he would see Mariku again at the end of the day. He heard the beating of great wings and the horses' hooves on the rocks. They whinnied nervously.  
Malik bent his bow. "Don’t die."  
Mariku made a growling sound, which sounded almost amused.

It was as if all hell broke over them. Mariku wiped aside the first volley of arrows with one movement of his arm.   
They wasted no more time talking. They had already talked enough. Malik saw the hatred in the eyes of those with whom he had once fought side by side. He was a traitor because he had chosen Mariku. Malik felt the anger rising in him. They knew nothing! Blind obedience was all that they knew. He killed without hesitation, ignoring the arrow in his shoulder.

He drew his short sword and whirled around to catch the blow, which came from behind, but Mariku was faster. Blood spurted Malik's face as Mariku ripped of the head of their opponent. Mariku was in his element. His fur was soaked with blood. It stuck to his mouth and nose. The two arrows in his back, he did not seem to notice. Only the deep scratch wound on Mariku’s arm disturbed Malik, but he had no time to worry, because their fight still wasn’t over.  
His sword pierced in the heart of another werewolf and when he tried to pull it out, he was thrown to the ground. Malik screamed. The arrow in his shoulder came out on the other side. Unarmed he was below his opponent. He saw teeth flashing, ready to bite, but the next moment his opponent was torn from him. Mariku’s claws dug into the upper body.

Malik had difficulties, coming to his feet. He had barely any strength left. Mariku stood in front of him like a protective wall and let out a fearsome roar. The survivors ran and Malik and Mariku were left alone on the battlefield. Malik broke the arrow, threw the shaft to the side and put his hand over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, and dragged at the arrowhead. He cried out and went back to his knees. Mariku plopped down next to him. "Mariku." He carefully removed the arrows from his back. Mariku growled, but did not move. The wounds on his arm were worse. Malik didn’t know where to begin. He knew that only the werewolf form ensured that Mariku stayed conscious. Would he turn back now, he would most likely bleed to death. "We have to clean the wounds," said Malik. "Can you move?" Mariku stood up and Malik sighed in relief. They had been lucky. Just a little longer and they would not have survived this battle. He let his gaze wander over the battlefield. They had won. They had survived, but they had no time to rest. Mariku put his paw again on Malik's head and Malik looked up to him. Mariku leaned down and licked Malik over his face. "Ugh! Mariku! This is really disgusting!" But he smiled. Whatever would approach them, they would get through it together.


	23. Arguing

"Mariku, could you please help me?" Malik was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, while his boyfriend lazed around on the couch and watched TV.  
"With what?"  
"Cutting the onions."  
"Don’t feel like it."  
"You want something to eat or not?"  
"I could order a pizza." Mariku shrugged. Malik angrily slammed the knife into the countertop. It fell clattering to the ground. He went to the living room.  
"You know, every now and then you could help me. It won’t hurt you," he snapped.  
Mariku rolled his eyes. "I've worked all day, now I want my peace."  
"Oh, and I don’t?"  
"You have enough time, Mister part-time job." Malik pressed his lips together. "Now make me something to eat."

"Mariku, I'm really fed up! Who do you think I am? Your slave? I wash, clean, tidy up after you. Every evening I cook you something for dinner, set breakfast every morning and make sure that you have something to eat for lunch when you're at work. Have you ever helped me? No! Have I ever heard a word of thanks? No! Everything you do when you get home is bum around on the couch or you're going to the gym. And when we’re fucking, it’s over in ten minutes."  
Mariku had now risen. "It’s more than ten minutes."  
Malik made a derogatory sound. "In past times maybe. Today it’s not more than in-out and good night. We no longer do stuff together. On the weekends you go out with your friends rather than to do something with me, and then you come home dead drunk and sleep all Sunday!"  
"Be glad that I do come home," hissed Mariku and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Malik took a moment to handle this sentence. "What do you mean?" His voice trembled, and a knot formed in his chest. Suddenly, he had the creeping horrors. Had Mariku cheated on him? He didn’t know what happened when he was out with his friends. He had always trusted him, but this trust just crumbled. Mariku gave him a cocky grin. "Answer me!"  
"I don’t feel like talking to you any longer." Mariku grabbed his jacket. "You're acting like a hysterical woman, I can do without that.”   
“Mariku, you answer me right now!" Malik obstructed Mariku, but Mariku simply shove him aside. "If you walk through that door..."  
"What?" Mariku asked provocative.  
"Then I never ever want to see you again." The door closed behind Mariku, and Malik was left alone.


	24. Making up afterwards

Malik curled up on Mariku’s side of the bed and put his arms around himself. For over a week, he had heard nothing from Mariku. He couldn’t remember ever having been separated from Mariku such a long time without having at least heard his voice. He felt terrible about their fight and wanted to make it undone. Why had he only said that Mariku should never come back again? What if he really never came back? Was it over? Did Mariku still think about him? Or had he already found another guy? Malik couldn’t bare the pain in his chest. Mariku has always been popular, but Malik had never worried because all the time Mariku only had eyes for him. But now? Did he cheat on him? For how long? Malik sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He could no longer sit here. Should he look for Mariku? And then what? Apologize? So everything stayed the same? He didn’t want that, but he also wanted Mariku. He loved him.   
Maybe he could find him in his favorite bar. But what if he wasn’t alone? Malik pressed his lips together. He didn’t know what he would do then. Malik grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes and opened the door.

Mariku stood before him. He looked just as surprised as Malik. The jacket fell to the floor. "Mariku." His voice failed him.  
"Hey." They stared at each other. Malik's heart raced with anxiety. Why was he here? Did he want to get his stuff? "Can I come in? Or bad timing?"   
With one foot Malik dragged his jacket back inside and opened the door a little further.  
"No, it's okay." He let Mariku enter and closed the door behind him. He picked up his jacket and took off his shoes. Mariku stood in the living room and did not move. He avoided eye contact. Malik couldn’t stand it, "Are you here to fetch your stuff?"  
"Do you want me to get my stuff?" Mariku sounded unusually sad. Malik stared wordlessly at Mariku. He had never seen him so depressed.   
Malik was on the verge of tears. He loved Mariku. He loved him so much. He couldn’t allow him to leave. He needed him. The tears flowed freely. Mariku put his arms around Malik and hugged him. Malik wrapped his arms around Mariku’s neck.  
"Don’t leave me," he sobbed. He clung to his shirt.  
"I'm so sorry," whispered Mariku. "I was such an asshole." He kissed Malik's temple. He held Malik tight until Malik had calmed down. Mariku wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I love you." He kissed Malik. "I've never cheated on you. I wouldn’t even think about it. Please believe me."  
Malik smiled weakly. "I know." He put his head against Mariku’s chest. How could he have ever doubted him?  
"I’ll change. I want it to be like in the past." He placed a kiss on Malik's hair. "But it was more than ten minutes."  
Malik laughed. "Please don’t tell me this was the only thing you worried about."  
"No, but since you’re not going to throw me out I wanted to raise the subject again."  
Malik pulled Mariku close for a kiss. "How about if you prove it to me?"  
"With pleasure."

Kissing they settled down on the bed. Mariku’s hand stroked Malik’s sides gently. Malik rubbed his knee against his crotch. Mariku gasped. "You're already hard?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I haven’t had sex in a week. I’m dried out," said Mariku. He pushed Malik's shirt up and kissed his belly. "Are those my clothes?"  
"Yes," Malik admitted, blushing. He had Mariku missed so much that he was even running around in his clothes.  
"Cute," Mariku murmured against his skin. He kissed his way up. His tongue circled Malik’s nipples, then he closed his lips around the right one and bit gently into it. Malik gasped. He put his arm over his eyes and enjoyed the feelings that went through him. It was so long ago since Mariku had really taken care of him.

As Mariku bit into Malik’s neck, Malik groaned. Mariku sucked on the sensitive skin and left a dark mark. Malik touched the wet spot. "How old are you? 14?"  
"I didn’t fuck you with 14."  
"No, but you made super embarrassing hickeys."  
Mariku grinned. "I had to show everyone that you’re mine."  
"Who would have ever dared to compete with you?"  
Mariku made a thoughtful expression and started to count something on his fingers. At three, he stopped. "Right off the bat I can think of three guys."  
"Three?" Malik asked in disbelief.  
"You were quite popular." Mariku shrugged. "But you've decided for the right one."  
"Who else was interested?" Malik asked, but Mariku just kissed him.  
"I'll tell you another time." He took off the shirt and threw it aside.  
"But I want to know now!"  
Sighing Mariku dropped himself on Malik. "Please Malik," he said in a whining tone. "I want to fuck you. I can’t take it anymore." Malik laughed softly and rubbed his knee again against Mariku’s cock. "Oh Malik, yes..." Malik used his weight to turn Mariku on his back, and sat on his lap. Mariku looked up to his boyfriend with lust-soaked eyes. Malik pushed Mariku’s shirt up and stroked the strong muscles. Maybe he shouldn’t have complained about the gym, after all, it was indeed for the good.

Satisfied, he realized how Mariku trembled under his touch. He opened the button of his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. Mariku’s hard-on pressed against the fabric of his shorts. With his forefinger Malik stroked along it, Mariku groaned softly. Malik straightened himself and Mariku lifted his hips so Malik could pull his pants down. He did it just a little bit, only enough so that Mariku’s cock was exposed. Mariku closed his eyes as Malik began to rub his arousal. He did it painfully slow, it made him almost mad. When he felt the wet tongue on the tip he opened his eyes again to watch Malik. He caressed only the tip and Mariku rolled his eyes in pleasure. If Malik continued with this, Mariku would come faster than he liked. But Malik knew that as well, and pulled his head back. He got rid of his remaining clothes and sat back down on Mariku’s lap.  
They kissed eagerly. Malik rubbed his butt against Mariku’s cock. With relish he let himself sink down on Mariku’s dick. He was so used to it that it no longer hurt. Panting, he remained still. He loved the feeling when he was inside him. He began to move his hips. They both moaned.

Malik leaned forward. Their lips were almost touching, but not kissing. Gasping and groaning they looked at each other. Mariku put his hands on Malik's hips. "I don’t think I can keep this up much longer," gasped Mariku. He was still sensitive because of Malik’s foreplay.  
“Don’t you dare to come before I do." Malik straightened himself again and moved faster. He touched himself. Mariku couldn’t take his eyes off. How could he ever even make a suggestion that he would cheat on Malik? No one was as hot as Malik and no one would ever be as hot as him. 

Malik came all over Mariku’s upper body and Mariku sighed relieved. He couldn’t stand it a second longer. Groaning, he came shortly after Malik.

“So, now back to the question: who?" Malik said as he snuggled up against Mariku.  
"Who what?" Asked Mariku and yawned.  
"Who else was keen on me?"  
"Is that important?"  
"Yes! I always thought everyone would like you and I was just lucky."  
Mariku kissed him. "I'm the one who’s lucky."  
"Don’t try to distract me."  
Mariku buried Malik beneath him and kissed him. "Another time; I'd rather fuck you again."


	25. Gazing into each others’ eyes

They stared at each other for a while already. They looked deep into their eyes with a straight face. Malik had always loved Mariku’s eyes: unfathomable and a bit cold; except, when he was looking at him. One look was enough to give him goose bumps. His eyes trapped him like a spell. Just like hypnosis. Malik could still remember the amused look Mariku had given him when they met for the first time. He fell for his eyes immediately, even though he was really mad at him at that time. Mariku licked his lips and Malik was tempted to avert his eyes. He wanted to kiss him.

Mariku had supported his head with his palm. He wondered what Malik was thinking. Surely no such nice things like he thought of. He suppressed a grin. Ordinarily he could read everything in Malik's eyes. They showed any emotion he felt. At the moment, he looked amused. He loved to look into Malik's eyes. Even if Malik was angry with him, he enjoyed it. He loved the passion in his eyes. It was even better when they had sex. He literally forced Malik to look at him while they were having sex. The lust in his eyes kind of stimulated him more than his body.

Malik saw how Mariku’s mouth twitched, trying to keep up his straight face. He rubbed his earlobe. How long would they sit here? Silently and looking into each others’ eyes?  
The minutes passed. Mariku’s mouth twitched again, and then he began to laugh. "Shit!" He covered his eyes with his hand and Malik leaned back with a satisfied grin.  
"You lose."  
"Fuck you."  
"Loser," Malik repeated with a singsong voice.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sighing Mariku stood up and walked to the sink. He turned on the faucet.  
"You simply can’t stay serious.”  
"Fuck you, Malik."  
"Maybe later. First you’re washing-up, because you lost, and I won."   
Mariku only showed him his middle finger.


	26. Getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 19

Once again Mariku straightened his tie and smoothed his jacket. Sighing, he looked in the mirror. He pulled at his hair and grimaced. "It won’t get better no matter what you do," Bakura said in a bored voice. He also wore a suit and sat sideways in a chair. His legs dangled over the armrest.  
"I've never understood why people still wear an additional vest beneath the suit," muttered Mariku without paying Bakura attention. Bakura just shrugged his shoulders.  
Mariku paced up and down restlessly. He wiped his face several times and took a deep breath. "Stop being so nervous." Bakura sounded annoyed.  
"Who actually invited you?"  
"You."  
"Was I drunk?"  
"Of course."  
"That explains your presence."

Ryou came in. "It's time," he said to Mariku, smiling, but his eyes darkened as he looked at Bakura. "Sit decent," he snapped. "The suit will wrinkle up!"  
Mariku left the two white-haired men arguing. He swallowed as he entered the room. The registrar looked up from his papers. Mariku took a glance around the room and the few present people: Isis, Seto and Rishid. That was everyone. He was glad about that. It made him even more nervous that the three were staring at him. Bakura and Ryou came after him through the door, and while Ryou disappeared into a side room, Bakura stood next to him. How drunk must he have been to make him his best man? Mariku resisted the urge to straighten his tie again. He was sweating.

The side door opened again and Mariku had his heart in his mouth. Smiling and stroking back a strand Malik came in. He wore a white suit with a lilac shirt underneath and a purple handkerchief in a breast pocket. Mariku returned his smile nervously. "I was hoping you would wear a dress," whispered Mariku. Malik smiled and turned his gaze to the registrar.  
"I’m wearing a garter," he said with a glance at Mariku. "I expect you to undress me with your teeth." Mariku suppressed the grin.  
"That is more than I ever wanted to know," Bakura grumbled and Ryou shot him an angry look.

The ceremony began and the registrar made a little speech. The words washed across Mariku. He was too nervous to focus on it. The blood roared in his ears. In his whole life he had never been so excited.  
"Mariku Nijad," as the registrar spoke to him, he swallowed, "do you want to take the here present Malik Ishtar to your rightful husband, love and honor him in good times and bad? Answer now: Yes, I will."  
"Yes, I will." Despite his nervousness, the words came clear and without hesitation from his mouth. He had never been so sure about something in his life.  
"And you Malik Ishtar, do want to take the here present Mariku Nijad for your rightful husband, love and honor him in good times and bad? Answer now: Yes, I will."  
"Yes, I will," Malik said with a smile.  
"Ex officio, I declare you a lawful married couple. The rings, please."

Ryou stepped forward; in his hand he held a small, purple cushion on which the rings lay. Gently, Mariku placed the ring on Malik’s finger. As soon as Malik had placed the ring on Mariku’s finger, they kissed. It was official: They belonged together.

The registrar read out the marriage entry and then asked for the signatures. Mariku’s hand trembled as he put his name on the entry. Malik paused briefly. He made a pleased sound. "What is it?" Mariku asked quietly, but Malik just shrugged his shoulders and then signed with his new surname. An unusual gesture, but one he liked.  
They stepped back, so Ryou and Bakura could sign as their witnesses. Isis gave her brother a hug. "Congratulations." She kissed him.  
"Thank you."  
Addressing Mariku she said, "Take good care of him."  
Mariku looked at her and then to Malik. A gentle smile appeared on his lips. "That’s what I was born to do."


	27. On one of their birthdays

Having your birthday on the same day as your boyfriend could be a blessing and a curse. They had agreed on not giving each other presents, but to spend the whole day together. And that’s where the problems started: while Malik liked to invite his siblings for cake and a cup of coffee, Mariku wanted peace. He and Malik's siblings hadn’t a very good relationship, so the atmosphere was always very tense when they were together. Malik and Mariku had agreed on a compromise: they took turns on planning their birthdays. This year it was Mariku’s day.

Malik woke up early as usual. He freed himself from Mariku’s hug and got dressed. In the fridge were two halves of cake, one with strawberries for Malik and one with extra chocolate for Mariku. Malik didn’t hurry as he prepared breakfast, Mariku would still spend a few hours in bed. Malik cut off a small piece of his cake and while he ate, he flipped through the cookbooks. He pondered for days already about what to cook. Mariku had expressed no wish, just shrugged his shoulders, which wasn’t much of a help. Malik sighed.  
"Malik," he suddenly heard Mariku’s voice from the bedroom. Malik closed the cookbook and joined his beloved.  
"Good morning," he said with a smile.  
"Morning," muttered Mariku, "Happy Birthday." He kissed him.  
"Happy Birthday too." Malik stroked Mariku’s cheek. He was cute when he was sleepy.  
"You have too much clothes on." Mariku said disappointed and put his hand underneath Malik’s shirt. "You should run around naked all day." He placed kisses on Malik's neck as he undid his pants.  
"Mariku, not before breakfast!"  
"You are my breakfast," replied Mariku and pushed his hand into Malik's shorts. "And lunch." He stroked Malik's member and put his fingers around it. "And dinner." Slowly, he began to rub it.  
"What about dessert?" Malik closed his eyes. His blood got pumped into his abdomen.  
Mariku stopped. "That’s chocolate cake," he said with a tone like it was the most logical thing in the world. Malik laughed and sat up. "Come on, let's have breakfast." Mariku wrapped his arms around Malik's hip to prevent him from getting up.  
"But I want you."  
"I’m going to eat your cake."  
"You wouldn’t dare."  
"You bet!"  
"But Malik," whined Mariku. "It's my birthday."  
"Mine too." Mariku made a disgruntled sound. He pressed his face into Malik's lap. Malik's pants were still open.  
"I want this," he murmured, kissing Malik member through the fabric.  
"You want to spoil me on your birthday?" Malik said with a grin.  
Mariku looked at him. "You’re right." He sat up. The blanket slipped from his shoulders, baring his muscular torso. "You should treat me."  
"I’ve probably done that enough already yesterday."  
"But you are better than me in this stuff," purred Mariku and let his fingers trail the contours of Malik’s face.  
"That's true." Malik grinned.  
"So, you are doing it?"  
"No." With a pained sound Mariku let him fall back into Malik’s lap. Malik stroked his hair.  
"Do you want cake?"  
"If you feed me..."  
"Okay." Mariku dismissed Malik and he hastened to the kitchen. He cut off a large piece of chocolate cake and returned to the bedroom.  
"Do it naked!" Malik put the plate on the bedside table and undressed himself slowly. Mariku watched every movement. As Malik was naked, he whistled. Malik slipped beneath the blankets, took the plate from the bedside table and began to feed his boyfriend. In the meantime Mariku put his hand in Malik’s lap and began to caress him.

"Mariku," gasped Malik. He got a boner because of this touches. "Don’t..."  
"I’m not stopping." Mariku said, grinning. He brushed past Malik's testicles and pressed his fingers against Malik's entrance. Malik’s grasp on the plate tightened, he gasped and almost dropped the fork. Satisfied Mariku noticed that Malik changed his seating position to give him better access to his body. He let his fingers slide into him and Malik shivered excited. "Don’t forget the cake," whispered Mariku. It wasn’t much of it left, and Malik shivered as he continued feeding Mariku.  
Mariku penetrated him with a second finger and Malik moaned softly. Mariku took the plate from him before it fell from his hands. He placed it on the side and Malik pulled him into a greedy kiss. Mariku grinned into the kiss. In the end he got what he wanted anyway.


	28. Babysitting

"Hello Uncle Mariku!”  
Mariku stared at the little girl on his couch. Her large blue eyes sparkled and a big smile was on her lips. "MALIK!" Roared Mariku and his boyfriend came out of the kitchen.  
"Ah Mariku, you're already home." He kissed him on the cheek. "I expected you later." Without saying a word, Mariku pointed at the little girl. "Oh Isis asked me if I could take care of Amirah for a few hours." He crouched down before Amirah and smiled at her. "And we wanted to go to the park just now, right?"  
"Yes!" The girl raised her arms joyfully.  
“We wanted to go out," Mariku noted.  
"But not until tonight, until then Isis has already picked up Amirah." He stroked his niece. "Are you coming with us to the park?"  
"No way," replied Mariku. "Just tell me, what’s for lunch."  
"Oh." Malik frowned. "I hadn’t time to cook something and I didn’t know you were coming home so early. I prepared sandwiches, but you have to come with us if you want one."

Mariku sighed. He looked between Malik and Amirah. "Alright, I’m coming," he sighed, and the girl jumped up and hugged him joyfully.  
"I'm so excited that you're coming, Uncle Mariku." she squealed and Mariku looked for help, but Malik only smiled.  
"Yeah, it's all right," muttered Mariku and pushed her away gently. He could not deal with small children and didn’t know how he should behave towards them. They didn’t see Amirah often, but the little girl really doted on him.

 

Together they walked towards the park. Malik took Amirah by the hand while Mariku carried the picnic basket. That wasn’t how he had imagined his afternoon. Actually, he had thought he could have some sexy times with Malik before they went out for their date. He sighed.  
"Look a little happier," muttered Malik and Mariku smiled at him over exaggeratedly. "Idiot!"  
"Don’t fight." Amirah said, looking up at them. "Arguing is stupid."  
"We don’t argue, dear." Malik said, smiling.  
"You have to love each other thaaaaaaaat much." She made an extravagant movement with her arms as if she wanted to embrace the whole world.  
"We love each other very much."  
"Very, very, very much?"  
"Very, very, very much," confirmed Malik. Her blue eyes turned to Mariku. She looked at him expectantly as if she would only believe it if Mariku confirmed it as well.  
Mariku sighed. "Very, very, very much," he said with a slight nod. His words made her smile. She seemed satisfied. Mariku was relieved that he was spared children. They had a cat. That was perfectly adequate.

They sat down beneath a tree and Mariku was glad when he finally got his sandwich. While he ate, Malik played with Amirah.  
But when he had just munched his second sandwich, Amirah was suddenly in front of him and looked at him with big eyes. "Do you push me on the swing, please?" she asked.  
"Why me?"  
"Please, please, please, Uncle Mariku."  
Mariku looked at Malik, who nodded encouragingly. For the umpteenth time that day, Mariku sighed. "Alright." He got to his feet while Amirah already ran to the swing. "I'm glad we don’t have children," he muttered as he walked past Malik. Malik laughed.

Mariku looked at the swing skeptically. He didn’t quite know what was expected from him. "Push me." Amirah said happily and wiggled her legs. Mariku gave the swing a hesitant push. "More, Uncle Mariku." The girl laughed and squealed as Mariku pushed with more force. "Higher! Higher!" she cried.  
"You would be such a good father." Grinning Malik leaned against the frame.  
"You're crazy." Mariku muttered while his eyes followed the movements of the swing.  
Malik came to him and gave him a kiss. He stroked over his shirt. "I’m pretty sure."  
"Don’t get any strange ideas."  
Malik laughed. Again he kissed Mariku. "On the other hand, I don’t want to share you."

 

On the way home Malik took Amirah by the hand again, but the girl wasn’t quite satisfied with the situation. "Uncle Mariku."  
"Hm?" She stretched out her hand and looked at him hopefully. Mariku looked at Malik, who watched the scene interested. Resigning Mariku took his niece by the hand too. It was a strange feeling holding such a small hand. Amirah hummed happily to herself and Mariku shot Malik a side glance. Their eyes met and Mariku felt himself blush. He quickly looked away and squeezed the little hand he held slightly.


	29. Doing something sweet

Malik sighed and looked outside. It was raining heavily and of course he hadn’t an umbrella. He would be completely soaked until he was home. He averted his eyes and looked at the clock. Just a few minutes left. Lightning flashed and growling thunder followed. The strong wind beat the rain mercilessly against the windows. Great! Could it get even worse?  
When class was over, his classmates rushed towards the doors. Malik didn’t hurry. Leisurely he changed his shoes. Today of all days Ryou had to be sick. Ryou would have had an umbrella for sure. He sighed. Outside, he leaned against the wall and looked up into the almost black sky. Another lightning flash and more thunder. It felt as if the thunder made the earth tremble. He wondered if he should wait until the rain subsided, but it didn’t look as if that would happen in the next few minutes.

The student flow dried up and Malik was alone. He knew that he couldn’t stand on the porch forever and had to go out in the rain sometime, but he wanted to wait a bit.  
"Hey!"  
Malik rolled his eyes. That’s all he needed. "What do you want Mariku?"  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
"I’m waiting for you to disappear."  
"Don’t you have an umbrella?" Asked Mariku, ignoring Malik’s teasing.  
"That’s none of your business." Malik grumbled. He really didn’t want to deal with Mariku right now. There was probably no other person on this planet who annoyed him more than Mariku. Their encounters always ended in dispute. Well, to be honest, it ended with him being all furious and Mariku grinning like a mad man. Malik couldn’t deal with Mariku’s narcissistic, arrogant behavior.

Mariku held his umbrella over Malik. "Come on."  
Malik looked at him surprised. "Is this a trick?"  
"No." Mariku replied with a shrug. "We have almost the same route home. I can’t take the responsibility that you stand here all night." He smiled slightly.  
Malik pushed away from the wall. Silently they walked side by side. Malik had his heart in his mouth. He had never walked this peacefully next to Mariku, therefore he expected a stupid remark every moment, but Mariku stayed silent.

Malik peeked at Mariku. Their eyes met and Malik looked away quickly. Thunder crashed deafening above them. The earth seemed to tremble and Malik came unconsciously closer to Mariku. "Are you afraid?" Mariku asked with a slight smile.  
"No," said Malik, but held fast onto Mariku’s jacket.

Their paths separated. "Thank you." Malik muttered without looking at Mariku.  
"Take it." Surprised Malik took the umbrella as Mariku gave it to him. "Give it back to me on occasion."  
"But you will get wet!" But Mariku had already stepped in the rain. He raised his hand in farewell and ran. Malik looked after him. He blushed. "Idiot." He whispered, his grip tightening.


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last story. Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed my little Bronzeshipping stories.  
> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Sequel to Day 26

They kissed, scarcely when the door had closed behind them. Mariku guided Malik to the bedroom while he loosened his tie. Mariku slipped the jacket from Malik’s shoulders and Malik started to unbutton the vest and the shirt.   
They fell on the bed and Mariku straightened. He took off his jacket and vest and leaned back down to Malik to kiss him.  
"Mariku." Malik gasped and shoved his friend slightly away. "I have to confess something." He opened the remaining buttons on Mariku’s shirt as he spoke. "I'm not a virgin anymore." The shirt fell on the floor.  
"Shocking." Mariku replied with a grin and made his turn to unbutton Malik’s shirt. "I have to confess something as well," he leaned close to Malik's ear, "I'm to blame for it," he whispered, letting his tongue slide along Malik’s ear. They laughed and kissed again. Malik buried his hands in Mariku’s hair and lifted his abdomen. He could barely wait. Even though they had sex almost every day, it was special today. It was their wedding night. Malik had to smile and Mariku broke the kiss surprised. "What is it?" Mariku wanted to know and straightened slightly.  
"It's just..." Malik reached out and stroked Mariku over his bare chest. The sight of the golden ring on his finger made his stomach tingle. "We are married now."

Mariku took Malik’s hand and kissed the back of his fingers. Finally, he placed a kiss on the ring. "Now you belong to me." he murmured, kissing the palm.  
"And you to me," Malik said with a grin.  
"Sounds fair." Mariku undid the button of Malik's pants. He felt Malik’s hard cock through the fabric. He pulled off Malik’s pants and his eyes widened as he saw the garter on Malik’s leg. Mariku grinned. "You’re really wearing one."  
"I told you." Malik said, grinning. Mariku touched the garter, but Malik grabbed his hand. "With your teeth!" Mariku raised Malik's leg and kissed his foot. Malik laughed restrained. "That tickles." Mariku didn’t stop. He kissed his way up and took all the time in the world. He licked and kissed as much skin as he could catch and noticed happily Malik’s slight shudder. Gently he bit into the skin just above the garter. His hand came to rest in Malik’s lap and he rubbed his crotch, still hidden underneath his shorts. Malik groaned softly.

With his teeth Mariku grabbed the garter and pulled it slowly down Malik's leg. Using only his fingertips, he stroked along the leg and caused Malik goose bumps. He wrapped the garter around his wrist. "I’ll keep that now."  
"Then you have to wear it someday."  
"Maybe I will." Mariku replied with a slight grin. This time he kissed along Malik’s other leg, bit in his thighs and licked his skin.  
"You really enjoy torturing me, don’t you?" gasped Malik.  
"Yes, you should know that." He shoved his fingers under the waistband of Malik’s shorts and pulled them down. The only thing that Malik still wore was his shirt. Tenderly Mariku touched Malik's erection and Malik groaned. As he did with Malik's legs before Mariku kissed along Malik’s hard member and made him moan even louder.  
His lips closed around the tip and slowly he moved his head up and down. His tongue pressed Malik's cock against his palate and gently he buried his teeth into the sensitive skin. While Malik writhed beneath him and moaned his name, Mariku opened his own pants and pulled them down a bit. With his free hand he stroked his arousal.

He let go of Malik, who made a disappointed sound. "Mariku please," he pleaded with a lust-soaked voice, "I'm so close."  
"You'll have to wait." He pulled his pants off as he spoke. But Malik couldn’t wait. Quickly his hand moved over his own dick, but Mariku grabbed his hands and pressed them on the mattress above his head. "Well, well, well, who's being all impatient here?"  
"Mariku, finish me off." He sounded almost pained. "I want to cum!"  
"Any moment, sweetheart." At one go he thrust into Malik, who put his back head moaning. With his eyes closed Mariku remained quiet in his boyfriend and enjoyed the tightness.  
But Malik was impatient. "Mariku!" He moved his hips. "Fuck me, damn it!"  
"Since when are you so impatient?" Mariku asked with a grin. He loved it when Malik was so horny that he got a bad mood when Mariku took his time.  
"Since such an idiot hasn’t finished sucking my dick!" And he loved it when he got vulgar.

Malik's angry expression disappeared as Mariku began to thrust. He wasted no time and thrust hard and relentless in Malik's body. Moaning loudly Malik put his arms around Mariku’s neck. "Harder, harder!" He pleaded. "I want you deeper inside me." It turned Mariku on even more, when Malik was talking like that. "Ah yes, Mariku! More! Harder!" Malik's nails dug into his back. It wasn’t the first traces of marks he left. Mariku reached down to stimulate Malik’s dick. Malik rolled his eyes in pleasure. His nails dug deeper and Mariku gasped in pain. 

As Malik reached his orgasm he relinquished his grip. Shortly after Malik, Mariku came as well, and lay down next to Malik.  
"You should cut your nails," was the first thing he said after his body had cooled down a bit.  
"Sorry." Malik laughed sheepishly.  
"Is it bleeding?"  
Malik looked at Mariku’s back and swallowed. He had several long bloody scratches. "A little bit."  
Mariku made a rumbling sound. He turned on his side and pulled Malik closer to him. "More scars thanks to you."  
"Sorry," muttered Malik.  
"Just kidding." Mariku said with a gentle smile on his face. "I carry each one with pride."


End file.
